1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sitting pads and more particularly pertains to a new sitting pad for seating thereupon a plurality of users, such as the players of a sports team, in an organized manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sitting pads is known in the prior art. More specifically, sitting pads heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,717 by Cruz; U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,177 by Balderi et al.; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 357,364 by Dionne et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,605 by Peters; U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,998 by Wilson et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,495 by Turner et al.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new sitting pad. The inventive device includes a flexible pad with upper and lower faces, a pair of end edges, and a pair of side edges extending between the end edges of the pad. The pad has a plurality of spaced apart pockets on the upper face of the pad. Each of the pockets comprising a translucent material. In each pocket is a name card with indicia denoting which user is to sit on the pad adjacent that particular pocket.
In these respects, the sitting pad according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of seating thereupon a plurality of users, such as the players of a sports team, in an organized manner.